Speay
Speay is a BLU Spy TF2 Freak created by MrShyguy999. Speay is a floating Spy's head that wanders about the Freak world, accompanied by his former (and headless) body. His theme song is World 8 - Bowser from Super Mario 3D World. His fail safe theme is the orchestral remix of Papers, Please: Glory to Arstotzka from indie game Papers, Please. Appearance and Personality Speay wears a blank version of the Spy's mask, though he sometimes wears the Uncle Sam hat. Speay is basically the "nicer" version of a typical Spy. He usually just wants to do his own thing and not get involved in other Freaks' affairs. However, when he does get involved, he reveals a tendency to become cocky. Despite being a telekinetic Freak who lacks a usable body (namely his own), Speay wants to be normal. Therefore, he tries to do things that he deems "normal" such as eating, drawing, and drinking liquids without the use of telekinesis. Speay also hates being pitied on, and will either get angry or annoyed with someone whenever they try to help him. He seems to have a speech impediment. When he tries to say "Spy", it ends up sounding like "Speay". Powers and Abilities Speay has above-average telekinetic abilities that he mostly uses to levitate and move his own head. Due to using it frequently in combat, he is very skilled in how he uses his powers. He usually does the "carry and throw things at people" that is popularly associated with telekinesis, but he can also use his telekinesis to propel his own head and headbutt his opponents. Speay has the ability to summon his former body by whistling in a certain tone. He usually does this when he is in incredible danger and he cannot use his telekinetic powers in combat. In addition to summoning his former body, Speay can also fuse his own head with said body. When combined, Speay has access to both his body's abilities and his head's telekinetic powers. This allows him to become more efficient and dangerous when fighting someone. Speay has a fail safe mode, were he summons a bunch of knives and makes them stick to his head, but he loses the ability to move since he has to use his telekinesis to move. Speay can also summon a knife that can cut through bone, he usually carrys it in his teeth. Speay will also bite people if he loses his weapons. He will also spit into peoples eyes, distracting them so he can get a chance to strike. Weaknesses *Since he can get cocky in fights, he can underestimate his rival's power, strength, and skill. *Because Speay only uses his telekinesis in combat situations, he can potentially expose himself to defeat since he refuses to hone his powers further in an attempt to be "normal". *When he overuses his telekinetic powers, he gets painful headaches and nosebleeds. This may incapacitate him as he needs his telekinesis to move at all. *If someone has goggles or glasses, they will be impervious to Speays "spitting into peoples eyes" tactic. Speay's Body Speay's Body is the former body of Speay. Appearence Speay's body is a BLU voodoo cursed spy body. Behavior and Personality Speay's Body loves to help and protect Speay when hes summoned, but when hes not summoned, he can be doing his own thing, like trying to eat or drink at a cafe. Speay Body can sometimes get over protected of Speay if he knows their in a dangerous area. Powers and Abilities *Speay's body has stock spy abilities, meaning he can sap, cloak, disguise (but his disguises will be beheaded.) and backstab. *Speay's Body carrys a modified big kill, which acts like a fully charged machina, and is more powerful, but it can only hold a few bullets and fires a bit slow. *Speay's Body is stronger and has more endurance than a normal spy. Weaknesses *Since Speay's Body is protective of his head, if his head is in extreme danger while Speay's Body is fighting someone else, Speay's will stop whatever hes doing to protect Speay's, so whoever hes fighting can take a hit when hes distracted. *Speay's is vulnerable while reloading his modified big kill. Trivia *One of Speay's Body's weaknesses was taken from one of the creators concepts on the old tf2 freak concept wikia. *Speay being a floating head was inspired by one of the concepts the creator was going to make, that concept was going to have his head detach and fly over to its victim to attack, but instead Speay was made. *Speay is also inspired by a scene in the gmod video "The Three SchmuckFreaks: Grave Problems" by kugawattan. In one scene, stu's, a main character's, head comes flying off to bother another freak, nuclear scout. That slightly inspired the creation of this concept. *Speay's name are 2 words ("Spy and "Head") combined. *Originally, Speays body was gonna be his arch enemy, but it was changed to his bodyguard/friend. Notable Videos By the Community *Kick the Math Teacher (cameo, and only his body.) Category:Spies Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty